


Safe sex is important (Also, why Raiki didn't grow up with the others)

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: Future Children [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BE SAFE KIDS, Backstory, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Set straight after the previous fic. Atobe and Tezuka find out their son had unsafe sex.





	Safe sex is important (Also, why Raiki didn't grow up with the others)

Kunihiro unlocked the front door and snuck in.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Atobe was sat on the 5th step facing the front door. Tezuka was by the light switch.

Kunihiro blanched.

“Uh…hi dad, papa” he mumbled

Atobe rose to his full height.

“And where, may I ask, have you been Kunihiro?”

Kunihiro sidestepped nearer to the lift, yes of course Atobe has a lift in his house

“Nowhere”

Atobe clicked his fingers in a commanding way.

“Come over here now son”

Kunihiro shuffled over to his father.

“I’ll ask you again, where were you?”

“…out with Raiki”

Atobe looked down disapprovingly at his son “Do you have any idea what time…-“

His eyes fell on Kunihiro’s hickey.

Atobe shrieked.

“ATOBE KUNIHIRO, DID YOU HAVE SEX?”

Kunihiro turned scarlet and looked down and said “…not fully…”

Atobe feinted.

Tezuka ran and caught him in his arms then dropped him on a sofa.

“Were you at least safe?”

Kunihiro looked away, they hadn’t waited for the test results yet and had gone to a public(ish) swimming pool. He couldn’t lie to his father.

Tezuka sighed

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow. There will be ramifications. As you clearly didn’t heed our sex talk, as promised Fuji will come to advise you.”

Kunihiro’s eyes grew wide with fear.

“Dad, come on, please”

Tezuka shook his head “Safe sex is very important; those kinds of diseases can really hurt you. Do you want Raiki to catch something like AIDS?”

Kunihiro hung his head and shook it

“I will allow Raiki to have the talk with you since you both clearly need it. You’re also grounded for the next week and if Raiki comes around you two will be supervised as I clearly can’t trust you to be safe.”

“Please say it won’t be papa. He’ll glare if we even kiss”

Tezuka eyes glinted, a little sadistically “Then wouldn’t that be best?”

Kunihiro groaned.

“Kunihiro. You’re still young. I’m not saying you’ll break up with Raiki but do remember that you might have other boyfriends. Don’t throw everything away for just one”

Kunihiro nodded again

“Can I go then?”

“Yes, we’ll speak more in the morning.”

Kunihiro ran up to his bedroom and curled up in bed, wishing desperately for Raiki to be with him.

* * *

The next morning, he walked downstairs and Raiki, his dads, Atobe and Tezuka were waiting for him.

“Uhh…hi.”

“We thought it would be best to discuss the matter together.”

Zaizen yawned “Some of us are busy” he got out an iPad and started typing on it furiously. Akaya draped himself on Zaizen’s lap and he merely moved the iPad onto Akaya’s back and continued.

Tezuka looked at the two. “That may be for the best actually…”

Raiki looked at Kunihiro sheepishly

“Sorry for getting you into trouble again hotshot”

Kunihiro blushed and sat next to him. “I am old enough to make decisions, collective responsibility love”

At the pet name Raiki turned magenta and hid his face and Kunihiro laughed.

Kaidoh bowed to Tezuka “Buchou, what is this about?”

“Last night Kunihiro and Raiki had unsafe sex”

Kunihiro also hid his face

“Hey RaiRai, I thought you were waiting until you went all the way?” Akaya called from Zaizen’s lap

“Don’t call me that in front of Hiro and we didn’t go all the way…”

Kunihiro chuckled despite the situation “RaiRai?”

“Don’t you also start!”

Atobe cleared his voice.

“Can we please get back to the important matter?”

Akaya nodded “So did you go all the way?”

Atobe sighed and leant on his husband for support.

“No dad. And stop asking about my sex life!”

Hiyoshi and Kaidoh hit Akaya simultaneously.

Kaidoh bows on the floor. “Buchou, I am so sorry. I will reprimand him further and teach Raiki to be better.”

Tezuka nods, just wanting to get the four out of his house now.

“Dads, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Now, as it is my birthday tomorrow can you let me go as a present.”

Raiki shrieked “You never told me it was your birthday soon.”

“It never came up I guess”

Raiki jumps up and bows deeply to apologise to Kunihiro’s parents then dragged his dads out of the room.

“Are you sure you really like him?”

Tezuka bats Atobe quite hard.

* * *

 

At Raiki’s house Kaidoh and Hiyoshi had had enough. Kaidoh took the iPad from Zaizen and sat him, Akaya and Raiki down.

“Raiki, I’m sorry. Kaoru and I have been talking and we feel like all four of us have failed you” Hiyoshi started and Kaidoh put up a hand to still objection from the other three..

“While we are so happy about the amazing person you have become, we need to teach you proper boundaries and how to be safe. So, absolutely no sex when Raiki is in the house. We should have had this rule years ago and Raiki, we’re going to give you a sex talk tomorrow. We know that you know a lot, but we need to make sure you’re being safe. Akaya, I understand that when Raiki was younger you wanted to stay and take care of him, but you need to get a job. You need something to do during the day other than annoying Zaizen.” Hiyoshi finished and looked expectantly at the three

Akaya stills and hangs his head. Real sorrow on his face “Well, I can’t do the job I always wanted to do”

Immediately, Zaizen, Raiki, Hiyoshi and Kaidoh are around him and he sobs onto Zaizen’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Akaya, I didn’t mean to bring back those memories.”

* * *

 

20 years ago Akaya had been on track to becoming one of the best tennis players in Japan when he lost control during a match. He didn’t remember much except for feeling angry and seeing red. When he came to he saw his opponent on the other side on the net, collapsed and bleeding heavily. He was being restrained by Hiyoshi who had been trying to get him to snap out of it. He was henceforth banned from all major tournaments and games and could never play competitive tennis again.

He moved away from Hiyoshi, who was his only boyfriend at the time, and secluded himself in a town in Yamagata, far away from anyone he thought would know him. He left his phone, so no one could find him. He fell into complete depression and barely ate or got out of bed.

One of the few days he was out of bed, he bumped into Kaidoh who was training for a marathon. Kaidoh basically forced Akaya to move in with him and nursed him back to health but couldn’t provide much emotional support as that was not his forte. He knew Akaya had been seeing Hiyoshi because the two had mentioned it and U-19 all those years ago. He called Hiyoshi who got the next train to Yamagata and came to live with them as well. Slowly Akaya began to recover.

Hiyoshi and Akaya began to fall in love with Kaidoh after everything he had done for them and talked about it often and finally they got the courage to ask him out after living with him for 4 months. He revealed that he was actually in a long-distance relationship with Zaizen who had gone to study programming in the UK. He let Zaizen know and Zaizen said he wouldn’t be opposed to being with the other three and they began the relationship when he returned to Japan.

* * *

“You’d think after 20 years I’d be over it.” He sniffed sadly

“Akaya, it was your dream for 22 years almost, don’t be sorry that you’re not over it.” Hiyoshi ruffles his hair.

“I’ll look for a job, I promise.” Akaya looked at Hiyoshi with teary eyes

“I know you will.”

* * *

 

That night Raiki stayed late thinking of a suitable present for Kunihiro, and finally decided on one after about 4 hours.

He hoped Kunihiro would like it.


End file.
